1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a latching assembly and more particularly to a latching assembly for releasably securing a moveable member to a base member. Although the present invention finds particular utility in applications where it releasably secures a drawer to the housing of a cabinet, it may provide the same or similar function in a wide variety of other applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A latching assembly or mechanism that releasably secures a moveable member such as a drawer of a cabinet to a base member (e.g., the cabinet housing) should have a number of desirable features. First, it should positively engage the base member to securely and reliably lock the moveable member to the base member. Second, it should allow cooperation with the pull or handle of the moveable member to allow easy operation. Third, it should allow mounting to the moveable member in an unobtrusive manner. Finally, it should have a simple construction that minimizes the expense of fabrication and assembly and the risk of breakdown.
The latching assembly of the present invention has all of the features or advantages outlined above. It has a construction that provides a positive latching action to securely and reliably fasten a moveable member to a base member. It has a simple construction which does indeed minimize the expense of fabrication while providing easy performance; and it mounts onto the moveable member in a clean and unobtrusive manner.
In accordance with the present invention, a latching assembly for releasably securing a moveable member to a base member includes latching means mounted to the moveable member. One may move the latching means between a first, latching position in which the latching means engages a stop portion of the base member and a second, releasing position. An actuator mounted to the moveable member engages the latching means and allows an operator to drive the latching means between the first and second positions. At least one spring biases the latching means towards the first position. In one embodiment, the latching means includes a plate with a flange portion. In another embodiment the latching means includes a pivoting segment that the actuator engages, an engaging segment that engages the stop portion and a linkage segment that connects the pivoting segment with the engaging segment.